world_of_vigilantesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Jacket
OVERVIEW ----Quinn Vingar, known to practically everyone as his alias 'Pink Jacket' is a resident of Murs De Fur. He has conducted many a' crime within the city's walls before, yet S-1 continues to avoid him (for unknown reasons). He is a sadist, taking enjoyment in the suffering and pain of others and will often reenact moments from his favorite films like Indiana Jones and the Saw series to see people suffer. Under his serious and straightfoward surface, he is actually just an immature kid who likes to mess around with people and quote vines. He is extremely smart and an expert in many technological fields. He is constantly adding to his plethora of goofy gadgets which often turn out to be deadly. APPEARANCE ----Pink Jacket's body is not in the best condition. He never exercises and often ignores the simplest of health recommendations. This has resulted in his slim, impotent body and hunched over posture. In fact, so hunched to the point of near skoliosis. As his name depicts, he is always seen donning his signature -yes- pink jacket. Under his jacket he keeps on his grease-stained white t-shirt and wears light grey sweatpants. On his face rests a black balaclava with a vibrant pair of snowboarding goggles concealing his eyes. The jacket's pink, furred hood is kept up, making him resemble a sheep if you look hard enough. TIMELINE ----Quinn was born in January 4th of 2001 in New York City with his mom, dad, and two sisters, Lana and Desdamona. His parents, Lisa and Dave Vingar, both worked in the World Trade Center at the time. Due to rising prices in basically everything in the city, Lisa and Dave were forced to take their kids to work and look after them. This caused conflict with other co workers, but they managed to work it out. The date is September 11. At the time, Quinn was one and his sisters were 7 and 9. Quinn was watching a tv in the lounge while his sisters looked after him. Everything was going as usual, until a plane threw itself into a floor below the family. This was soon followed by another plane, causing the floor to cave in, swallowing his two sisters around him into the floor to be crushed by the concrete as well as his parents. The section of floor that Quinn was on at the time had managed to stay stable, albeit shaky. Crying, Quinn looked to the tv. Some how, the crash had probably severed a wire or something like that. This caused the tv to flash pink and white over and over again. Not crying anymore, Quinn stared and stared into the flashing pink image. soon, Quinn was found by rescue workers and was delivered to the hospital with minor injuries and then eventually transferred to an orphanage. What the doctors did not know, was that Quinn’s looking into the flashing image had altered his mind. Over the course of his life, he would develop an advanced brain that would allow him to memorize any concept, image, or text as well as gain an extremely high capacity for learning with ease. Just by observing something for a matter of seconds. This toddler was able to memorize what it looked like, it’s function, and how it was used or operated. These abilities developed as he got older, the orphanage workers often finding him dismantling flashlights or even full on kitchen appliances with his bare fingers. This eventually evolved into cars and vehicles, getting more and more major. RELATIONSHIPS ----'Barry - '''Having known Barry since practically the beginning of Murs, Pink Jacket initially was essentially Barry's master with Barry as Jacket's henchman. Barry, however, managed to break free from Jacket's proverbial grasp. They soon became enemies... nemeses one could say. 'Hyatt - Pink Jacket's plaything for as long as Pink could remember. He had initially engaged her with the intent of using her as leverage against Barry, however she proved a formidable enemy and they too had become adversaries. 'Fresh - '''An android mercenary that sometimes works alongside Pink Jacket either for pay or them having the same goal. '''Mehilo - '''Could be described as Pink Jacket's private bodyguard. Jacket had selected this bulky mercenary for his towering figure and brawn (obviously to make up for his own lack of these traits). He shows a great deal of loyalty to Jacket which is heavily appreciated. 'Cigar - '''Otherwise known as 'The Boss', Cigar often worked with Pink due to having the same goals in mind. While his true intentions were never uncovered due to his killing by Sweet JP, Cigar acted as a worthy and ruthless partner in crime and Pink Jacket respected him for that. '''Cleaner Zero - '''A representative of the Cleaners that came to Pink Jacket's laundromat one day. Zero placed an order for a few hundred gallons of gasoline/lighter fluid, which Jacket fulfilled. Pink has been a covert ally of the Cleaners since then. POWERS ----'''ENHANCED MIND Pink Jacket's smarts aren't natural. He'd gained increased intellect and intelligence as well as the ability to almost instantly memorize any text, motion, or image that he'd seen. This extremely versatile ability allows Pink Jacket to construct a variety of gadgets with different purposes. * Tactical Management Expert * Experienced Pyrotechnician * Capable Bomb Squad candidate (Thanks to explosives related skills) * Engineering Prowess Category:Villains